Rendez-vous Avec La Mort
by schoolasian27
Summary: When I was a girl, they all said I was the nicest person and that I put everyone before myself. But that was Marinette. That was before the pain, the torture, the nightmares. A short story of an aged up Marinette placed in the tragedy of Amélie Lacroix. Rated T for implied deaths and other themes. More explanation inside. Widowmaker!Marinette.
1. Preview

**_A/N: So this is a new story that I was thinking of writing because Marinette is French and I was having a Widowmaker phase (still am). So I was thinking, what if Marinette was put into Ameile Lacroix's position? It might not follow the original story of Widowmaker and there are implied deaths and possible torture depending on how I want to handle upcoming chapters. This chapter is short because it is just a 'preview' of what is to come._**

 ** _Also, a small poem from me:_**

 ** _Credit is given where credit is due,_**

 ** _That means Miraculous Ladybug too,_**

 ** _All things Ladybug belong to Thomas and his crew,_**

 ** _And that is why I wrote this poem for you._**

 _ **P.S. All things Overwatch belong to Blizzard! Now on to the preview.**_

 _When I was a girl, they all said I was the nicest person and that I put everyone before myself. But that was Marinette. That was before the pain, the torture, the nightmares. My mother told me that spiders felt no emotion, that their hearts never beat… but I know the truth._

The target was in her line of sight. Widownette knelt on the rooftop waiting for the _perfect_ moment to strike. She could almost feel the heartbeat of her next victim as it counted the seconds to an appointment with death. Her prey had chosen in that moment to pass between the crosshairs of her scope.

From a far away distance, one could hear what they thought was the crack of thunder.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Coming!"

Marinette Agreste opened the door of her apartment to find a mailman at her doorstep. "I have a package for… Mrs. Agreste?" asked the mailman.

"That would be me," she replied, "Thank you very much!"

Marinette brought the package inside. Her mind was piqued with curiosity as to what secrets the package contained. It was fairly lightweight and was as small as a toaster. Marinette inspected the unassuming box. It was pitch black and didn't have any tag or insignia. There was no indicator of its origins. The only label on the box displayed her name and her address.

"It must be the new fabric I ordered," said Marinette to herself. She had ordered a small amount of fabric to finish a dress that she ran out of material for. It was a white garment with feathers on it that gave it a swan-like appeal. It was her take on the Swan Lake's _Odette_.

Marinette set the box aside on the granite kitchen counter and went to acquire scissors to open the box. She cut along the edges where it had been finely taped shut. A sweet smell met her nose as she lifted the lid. After opening the box completely and exposing its contents, Marinette stared at the interior with a confused look.

Inside, there had lain a single rose stained dark red like merlot. What was captivating about it was the way it _glowed_ against the blackness of the box. It had a faint and brooding shimmer. Unconsciously, Marinette delicately picked up the rose and took in its compelling aroma. There was a note of vanilla and cinnamon, a memory of her former home. Another scent wafted past her nose. Before she realized, her hand landed with a thud on the tile, fingers curled around the unforgiving flower.


	2. The Transformation

**A/N: Sadly, I was hoping for a** _ **oneshot**_ **(hehe no pun intended) but I realized it was a bit too long for oneshot status. This story won't have kwamis or miraculous. Would it be too much of a coincidence if Gabriel Agreste and Gabriel Reyes had the same first name? For the purposes of this story, Gabriel Agreste is** _ **not**_ **Hawkmoth because I don't think he wants to kill his own son.** All themes pertaining to MLB belong to Thomas Astruc, all themes Overwatch belong to Blizzard.

Marinette slowly inched open her eyes. The blurry scene soon came into focus, revealing an eerily dark room. Light flooded in from a flickering lamp positioned just above her. Marinette attempted to move, but _couldn't_. Her wrists and ankles were in cuffs, bolting her to a _strangely_ comfortable chair in the middle of the room. At that moment, panic hit her. Marinette squirmed and writhed, trying to break free from her restraints. Despite all her efforts, all she had managed to do was tire herself out. Screaming for help wasn't an option; her mouth was tightly sealed off with a cloth.

" _I hope this is just a very nasty nightmare," Marinette prayed silently._ Her thoughts wandered back to before the ordeal.

 _There was a black box and in it was a rose…_

Marinette was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of a door closing. A tall man with a gray spandex mask approached her. He was wearing a sharp, purple suit and a pin shaped as a butterfly was fixed on his chest. What unsettled Marinette was the piercing blue eyes outlined by his mask. He walked closer, each step sounding throughout the room, echoing off the barren, stone walls. Marinette's heartbeat hastened as the distance closed between them. The man stopped right in front of her. He smiled devilishly to himself as he watched her struggle, her eyes wide with fear and panic.

"Well, well, well Mrs. Agreste. What have we got here?" the man said, inching closer. Marinette could feel his breath on her, leaving a faint spot of moisture. The unwanted feeling made her feel exposed and vulnerable. Her captor looked at her dead on in the eyes and then he took off the cloth covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Hawkmoth."

 _Hawkmoth._

The familiarity of the name bounced around in Marinette's mind. _Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth, Hawkmo-._ It struck her. Fear flooded her body as she remembered the significance of her name. "No…" Marinette whispered in denial. 'No, no, no, no, no…"

"Ah, but yes…" replied Hawkmoth cooly. "You are an essential part of my plan to take out your husband."

Hawkmoth was the head of the terrorist organization _Talon_. It is speculated that the main goal of Talon was to hunt down former agents of _Miraculous._ Of course it was only a matter of time till something had happened to her husband Adrien _again_. He was the commander of many operations against Talon and because of such, there were multiple assassination attempts.

"It will never happen! You may try all you want, but Adrien will never meet the same fate that the others had!" Marinette snapped coldly. "Do whatever you may, but you won't even come close to killing him!"

"I'm afraid you are wrong my dear," Hawkmoth hissed as he caressed her cheek. "Say hello to my Akumatizer."

Hawkmoth pressed a finger to the brooch fixated on his chest. A red outline of a butterfly materialized in front of him and hovered gently above his extended palm. "Once this _mask_ is finished with you, you won't be anything more than an empty shell of your past self. You won't remember anything, feel anything or regret anything."

Marinette didn't even have time to scream her declination before she was screaming in pain. The burning red butterfly pressed onto her face sending searing pain through her head and body. "I'll be back, _Widownette,"_ laughed Hawkmoth, his voice fading into the waves of agony that pulsated through her tiny figure.

Her body twitched and writhed rather spasmodically, shaking, jittering, convulsing in rhythm with the pain. Then she went slack. A serene looked graced Marinette's face and the red mask glowed dangerously.

Marinette's thoughts faded into inky blackness.

 _A little girl was kneeling along the waters of the Seine. Her mother was a few feet away watching the child play in the greens that sprouted adjacent to the banks. A gentle breeze blew past both their raven locks as the girl suddenly stood up and ran towards her mother._

" _Maman! Maman! Look what I found!"_

" _Oh Marinette, you found a four leaf clover. You must be a really lucky one, aren't you?"_

 _A dark shroud faded the scene into the kitchen of her parents' bakery. "Papa! It's a big spider! Kill it! Kill it!" cried the younger Marinette. Her mother rushed over to her and comforted her._

" _Just remember, my dear, that spiders feel no emotion. Their hearts never beat. That is what makes them feared hunters of nature."_

 _Blotches of black burned the familiar scene and the darkness shifted to a bedroom painted in pink._

" _Ouch!" exclaimed Marinette, putting a pricked finger in her mouth. A pink scarf lay unfinished on her lap. The girl was sewing on a ladybug decal before she injured herself. The taste of blood filled her mouth, leaving a metallic taste. She got up and went to the bathroom to find a bandage. She stepped into the bathroom and darkness once again engulfed the surroundings._

 _A single ray of sunshine broke amidst a stormy sky. Lightning clapped down and the umbrella closed around the girl. "See you tomorrow," said the blond boy, fading into the familiar emptiness. The scene altered to a living room lit by the flames dancing forth from the fireplace._

" _I love you Adrien," breathed Marinette as she sat in his arms. "Promise me that you will never leave me."_

" _I promise…" said Adrien quietly. He stared into her blue eyes and their lips met, washing the scene in dark._

" _ADRIEN!" Marinette was holding her husband in a tight embrace. There was a gunshot wound in his side, tears of his wife mixing with the blood that stained his dress shirt. "It's alright… You're going to be okay…" she cried as her husband stirred in her arms. That was the first assassination attempt._

 _The darkness gave forth to one last scene. A woman accepted a black box from a man standing in her doorway. She set the box on the counter and opened it delicately. Marinette gingerly picked up the rose and it sent her crashing to the floor._

Marinette's body was engulfed in a black and purple substance. "Neural conditioning complete," said the newly transformed woman _,_ breathing out a sigh. A speck of purple dotted her hand. The butterfly mask hovered just above her face as Hawkmoth spoke. " _Bonjour_ _Widownette_ , I am Hawkmoth. As you may have noticed, gradually your skin will turn purple as a result of your _neural conditioning_. Your task is to eliminate Adrien Agreste, commander of _Miraculous_."

" _Personne n'échappe à mon regard."_

 **A/N: Next chapter will be Adrien's discovery of his wife's disappearance and some cool tech for Widownette!**


End file.
